Alexander's Time
by converse-junkie
Summary: This is and Alex fic. I got mad because no one had one of Alex all grown up. So here you go. AlexXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone. Here is my fic. I got mad because there weren't any fics for when Alex was all grown up. Well, now that's changed. I'm not going to be able to update all the time, but when I do update, it should be more than one chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch.1**

Alexander was pacing in his rooms, waiting for nightfall to come. His shaggy, surfer styled hair had turned the color of his father's over the years, but his eyes still remained his mother's; green as emeralds.

Alex looked out the window to his balcony. Judging by the sun and the clouds, it would be another five minutes until his friends awakened. _I might as well start heading over there,_ he thought.

He took the East staircase. It was longer, but he had time to spare. He spent his time thinking about his day's events; what he did wrong and what he could do right.

After all, one had to go to extreme measure to get the key to Gabrielle Soreno's heart.

Alex took the time to think about the said girl. Her midnight black hair that hung pin needle straight down the middle of her back. Her delicate pale features, her slim body. But the thing Alex found most enchanting were her eyes; big and electric blue as deep as the sea.

Alexander closed his eyes, remembering the way she smelled, like mouth watering strawberries. The way her eyes lit up when she had a genuine smile; a smile that was never seen or directed at him, but he had spied it too many times to count. The kindness in her voice when she spoke to anyone, and the fight in her eyes when she talked to him.

Alex opened his eyes to see himself at the gargoyle tower. Making himself comfortable, Alex waited for the remainder of his family to awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you know, I don't own Gargoyles. And yes, I know, It sucks to be me.**

**Ch 2.**

I woke up with a start, a silent scream escaping from me. I had had that stupid dream again. _Calm yourself, Gabrielle,_ I thought. _It's only a dream. _I took a few deep breathes before I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 7:50 A.M. SHIT! 10 minutes to get to school!

"Mother!" I screamed, hurling myself out of bed. I quickly put on the first things that my fingers touched: black skinny jeans, leather heeled boots, blue tanktop, leather fitted black jacket, loose blue scarf tucked into the jacket, my silver hoop earrings, and silver bangles. I glanced at myself in the mirror and threw my hair into what was known as a chic updo, but was really a sloppy ponytail.

I ran downstairs and jumped the last seven stairs. Any normal girl (or boy) would have broken something, but not me. I'm way beyond that. I ran into the kitchen to see my mother in her pajamas, singing to some BEATLES song while she read the paper.

"Gabrielle, what are you still doing here?" she asked me, not even bothering to look up from her paper.

"Leaving!" I replied. I grabbed my helmet, and stuffed my head into it. I zipped up my messenger bag and threw it over my shoulder before climbing onto my bike. I revved the engine and zipped out of the neighborhood and straight into traffic. Cars were at a stand still so I swerved in and out through them. I stopped when I got to the croos road. When the light turned green, I moved and put on my blinker to turn right when something big and black hit me and sent me flying into a car that was parked close by. I landed on its windshield, and groaned when I felt it shatter underneath me. _ Great! Now I gotta pay for that!_

I faintly heard someone calling out to me.

"Miss?! Miss?! Are you alright?" The voice was unfamiliar.

"What happened?" I groaned. My head hurt like hell.

"Gabrielle? Gabrielle!!" I heard distantly. Oh, no. Please. Anything, and I mean ANYTHING but THAT Voice! It was the voice that had pestered me for a date ever since I could remember. _PLEASE, NOT HIM!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill. I own nada, except for Gabrielle. **

**Laterz!**

**CH. 3**

Alex was sitting in the Limo that usually took him to school. HE was sitting in the car, talking to his father.

"Alex, we're having a ball this week and you still haven't found someone you can escort." David Xanatos sighed. "I'm worried about you."

Alexander rolled his eyes at his father. HE'd heard this lecture a hundred times. It wasn't like he couldn't find a date, because he could. At 16 years old, he was the New York hearth throb. He just wanted someone who didn't want him back.

"Dad, it's ok. I'm just waiting for the right time to ask a certain girl." David smirked at his son.

"You mean Gabrielle Soreno again, don't you?" Alex fidelled with the glass of orange juice in his hands and his father laughed at his nervousness. "Alex, haven't you been chasing that girl for years, now?" questioned David. Alexander nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, dad. But there's something about her." Sighed Alex. "Something different and almost as magical as the gargoyles in our home." Alex looked out the window but he was suddenly jerked forward. If it wasn't for his seat belt, he would have been sprawled out on the limo floor.

David looked just as frazzeled as his son. "Owen, what's going on?" Owen's face appeared as he rolled down the little barrier that separated passenger from driver. Surprisingly, he looked like he was about to cry instead of looking like his usual unemotional self.

"I…I just… hit a girl…on a…on a…bike." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Xanatos." Tears started to leak from his eyes.

"David's eyes widened and he jumped out of the limo. Great, he thought. Just what he needed. David felt his son walking behind him. He looked around and found the girl on the broken windshield of acar a few feet away from a fallen bike. Next to the girl was her helmet that had fallen off. The windshield was smashed and stained with the girl's blood. David could tell this was not good. She was losing too much blood.

"Miss?! Miss?! Are you alright?" he called. David was now at the girl's side andhe hear her groan. "What happened?" David chuckled. The girl had guts, and she could take a hit, he'd give her that. And she was tough, too.

David felt Alex walk up , the yell, "Gabrielle?" David's heart stopped and he froze. This was the girl that his son was pining for? Oh, no. Oh, god no. "GABRIELLE!!!"


End file.
